New things on the Horizon
by xXxbrokenheartedxXx
Summary: A Sequel to A New Life. Joe asks me join him in TNA will I go? And if I do what does the future hold?
1. Food for Thought

"Wow so this is what it's like over here?" I said turning to my husband. About two months ago I married

the man of my dreams. His name is Joe Sennoa but most know him as Samoa Joe. Joe is nothing like the

guy he plays on TNA. He's sweet, kind, laidback, funny, and not to mention good in bed. I trusted him no

matter what and I loved him more than I had ever loved someone before. "Yeah. Look I know you have

friends and family in the WWE but Kev and I where thinkin' it would be awesome if you came to TNA.

After all we would be able to spend more time together."Joe said getting the little smirk he knows drives

me wild._ It's tempting but do I really want to leave the guys? Although over here I have my husband, best _

_friend, and two new friends. Plus some actually competition. Hmmm I don't know."_ Look I want to be

over here with you, Kev, AJ, and Jay." I said. "But?" Joe asked. I sighed and tried my best to explain, "As

you know Uncle Shawn was the one who saved me so long ago and even though he smothers me

sometimes it's hard to be away from him." Kevin looked at me with understanding since he had met me

within the first few months of me being with Shawn. I looked at Joe and his face was torn between

wanting to comfort me and go kill the people who made me have to depend on Shawn. I couldn't help

but love Joe he is just too sweet. "Well you can think it over I'm not pressuring you babe I understand

that you need time." Joe said walking over to me and giving me a hug. _How did I get lucky enough to_

_find a guy like Joe?_ "Well guys it's late and I have a plane to catch early in the morning so I will talk to

you later." I told them. Before I left I gave Kev a hug and Joe a passionate kiss. It didn't take me long to

get to my hotel and go up to my room. I knew Joe would be there in a couple of hours since he still had

training to do but I wasn't about to leave without gettin' some love from my man. I walked around the

room setting up some candles lighting them. Then I turned on my I-pod with the little speakers hooked

up to it. I then put on the sexy lingerie that Joe loved and put it on.

I also put on his favorite perfume. Very Sexy Hot Eau de from Victoria Secret. I had just laid down on the bed when Joe walked in. "Hey there

handsome come over here." I said seductively. He dropped his bag on the floor and walked toward me slowly

undressing making me want him more than I already did. "Well isn't this a nice surprise." He said laying

down beside me. He then leaned over kissing me with love, passion, and lust. He took my breath away.

"So did you think about what I said?" he asked pulling back. I shook my head all thoughts of what he said

gone from my head after that searing kiss. I pulled him back for another kiss and he seemed to forget as well.

"Oh wow you are so gorgeous." He said kissing down my neck. He reached my breast and blew on my

hard nipple through my bra causing me to arch toward him. "Joe please stop teasing me." I said. He

chuckled then unhooked my bra taking my nipple into his mouth sucking and nipping causing me to

moan. He then started to kiss down my stomach when he got to the band of my thong he looked up at

me with a wicked grin. He grabbed the thong with his teeth a pulled it down. Normally it was slow and

sweet between us but right now we both wanted it so bad that instead of slowing down he slammed

into me as soon as he had me undressed. "Oh you're so tight God I love it." Joe groaned as he moved

in and out of me with such speed. We could both feel our releases coming so he started to go harder

making me scream his name "JOE!" We cuddled together afterwards me falling asleep to the sound of

his beating heart.

"Sweetie you have to get up you have a plane to catch." I heard Joe say as I woke up. I walked around in

a daze too tired to think as I got ready to leave. We arrived at the airport a half hour later and after

going through security I went to tell Joe bye. Pouting I said, "Bye baby I'll miss you and I love you." I

said kissing him." Think about what I said." He said as boarding for my plane was called. I nodded before

leaving.


	2. uhhh what just happened?

"I just don't know Mel. I love Joe yeah and I want to be with him but I'm just now working my way up

here I don't want to have to do it again so early." I told Melina. She looked at me with sympathy. I sat

down next to her on the bed, I laid my head on her shoulder, and sighed. "Sweetie I wish I knew what

to tell you but the only thing I can say is follow your heart." Melina said hugging me from the side.

"Thanks." I replied. As I walked into work the next day I got a text from Joe saying "I count the days until

I see your loving smile again." I smiled before walking into the meeting. "So Shawn you are going to

start working for JBL because you are finically broke and need his help." Mr. McMahon said. My jaw

dropped this was bullshit._ How could they do that to Uncle Shawn after everything he has done for this _

_company? _"Chris you'll continue with the storyline you're in until Steph fires you." He continued. Now I

was pissed this company was going downhill and fast and I had only just started here 3 months ago. I

wasn't about to let this go. "Vince what the hell are you doing you are running this company in the

ground with these storylines. First the whole Adamle thing then the Jericho thing and now this shit." I

said. Everyone looked at me surprised but I personally didn't care. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Vince asked. I smirked and said "I'm Madelene Sennoa you know one of the best female wrestlers

ever plus I know the politics of this place and I know that I'm right." Vince glared at me long and

hard. I wasn't threatened by him though because I had been through so much. I shook my head

got up and walked out. I called Joe."Hey Baby." He answered. I sighed. "What's wrong?"he

asked."Nothing." I replied. "Bullshit I know you better than that. Now what's wrong?" he asked.

"Weelllll to tell the truth I think I just quit." I replied. "What do you mean you think you quit?"

Joe asked. "Like I said Vince was talking about storylines and they were _**AWFUL.**_ So I told him

that. I then walked out the door without another word." I explained. My phone then beeped.

I looked at it to see that Kevin was calling. "Babe Kev's beepin' in I'll call you back ok." I said.

"Alright I love you." Joe replied. "Love you to babe." I said before clicking over." Yeah Kev." I

Answered."What the hell Maddy I just got a text from Hunter saying that you pretty much

quit the WWE." Kevin said. "It's really complicated but I'll explain it to you in person ok." I said.

"Fine you better." He replied. "I will trust me." I assured him.


	3. Apologizes,Explanations,and Decisions

"Well now I get to try and explain to Kevin what happened." I mumbled to myself. It had been

three months since I had yelled at Vince. Since then the only person I had talked to was Joe. I

had went home and tried to figure out what had happened and what I was going to do. The

decision was easy of course. I quit the WWE officially and jumped ship to TNA where I should

have been from the beginning. I had called Jeff Jarrett up and he offered me the job after we

talked. Now here I was getting ready to meet Joe at the airport and going to surprise everyone

and explain to Kevin what had went down that day at the meeting. "Hey baby." I heard behind

me. I turned around and jumped into my husband's arms. "I missed you sweetie." I said as I

hugged him. He kissed me passionately. "Let's get your bag so we can go meet the guys." Joe

said. I nodded and hoped down. We walked over to baggage claim and I grabbed my bag. When

we walked outside I saw that Joe had driven my car instead of his. I turned and kissed him. "You

brought Charlie." I said walking up to my lightening blue '76 Corvette. I had built the car myself

along with my Harley."I figured you would be happy to drive your car." Joe said as I got in the

driver's seat. We arrived at the arena not that much later. "MADDY!" I heard behind me. I

turned around to be caught in a hug by "Cute" Kip James. We had met when my uncle was part

of D-generation X back in the day. "Hey where's Kev?" I asked after he sat me down. "He's with

the guys." Joe said with a scowl. _Am I missing something?_ I shrugged my shoulders and walked

toward the locker room. I knocked and heard a familiar voice say "Come in." I walked in and

saw Kurt Angle, Steve Borden(Sting), Kevin, and Booker T. "What the hell Uncle Steve, Kev how

are you hanging around that jackass after what he did to me?" I asked… yelled pointing at Kurt.

_How are they laughing and joking with him after what happened?_ I continued to look confused

as Kurt answered me," Look I know it probably won't change anything but I want to apologize

for being an asshole." "More like whole ass." I mumbled. I smiled real big when Kevin cocked an

eyebrow at me. "I really shouldn't have done what I did it was wrong for many reasons." Kurt

finished explaining._ To forgive him or not to forgive him? Well if Kev and "Uncle" Steve can then _

_I guess I can. _ I nodded." Ok jerk off you're forgiven but that doesn't mean I'm going to be nice."

I told him. Kevin and the guys chuckled. "So do I get an explanation for this?" I asked spreading

my arms. Scott Steiner chose that time to walk in the door making me hit him in the chest.

"Opps sorry steroid boy." I said smirking. "All right as you know the younger guys haven't been

respecting us the way we should be respected so we teamed up to teach them a…lesson so to

say." Steve said. _Hmmm that makes some sense but hmmm?_ "So who all are you against?" I

asked. "They call themselves the frontline. It consist of AJ, Joe, EY, Rhino, and Team 3D just

to name a few." Kurt said. I looked down. _Damn it my friends and husband on one side my _

"_Uncles" and friends on the other side. What the hell am I suppose to do? _I looked up then

walked out the door.

"Is that my fault?" Kurt asked looking at Kevin. "Naw man she's just confused she has friends

on both sides and she doesn't know what to do." Kevin answered. "Well I just figured that she

still hated and blamed me for this." Kurt said. Scott looked at Kurt like he was stupid. "Dude just

because she was being mean doesn't mean she hates you. She loves me like a brother yet she

calls me steroid boy. So don't worry about." Scott said. There was something in the way he said

what he did that made them ALL think something had happened that they didn't know. They all

especially Kurt gave him a calculating look. It seemed that his hate that made him kidnapped

her had turned into a crush. "There's something you aren't telling us isn't there Scott?" Steve

asked. Scott cocked and eyebrow smirked and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

_Sigh what to do what to do? I love Kevin and Steve like uncles and even though I dog on Scott _

_he's one my best friends. We have history. Giggle good times. Still what should…_"Hey you ok?"

I heard above me. I looked up and saw the last person I expected Matt Morgan. "I'm ok I guess

just confused ya know?" I explained. He cocked his head before realization dawned on him.

"Yeah well it is hard when you have friends and 'family' on both sides. I'm sure you'll figure out

something you seem smart." Matt said. I chuckled and nodded my head. "You're probably

right." I replied. I smiled at him before standing up to walk away. "Thanks by the way." I said

when I made it to the end of the hall.


	4. Handling things maturley

_I hate to do this to them but it's the only way I don't have to have loads of stress put on me _

_Since this war isn't my fault._ TNA didn't start for another three hours but all the guys were there

working out. I walked down to the ring. "Can I see one of those mics?" I asked one of the tech

guys. He nodded and handed me the mic. I climbed into the ring. "Yo Frontline…Main Event

Mafia please come to the ring." I said into the mic. Both teams walked down the ramp looking

severely confused. "What's this about sweetheart?" Joe asked looking at me. _He looks so sad _

_but Kurt looks like he knows what's going on._ "Well here's the dealio…Kev, Scott, Steve you guys

know you are like family to me," they nodded. "Joe you're my husband and I love you dearly." I

finished. "What are you talking about?" Kevin asked. I actually looked to Kurt for help. "She's

trying to say she refuses to pick a side because she has friends and family on both sides." Kurt

said. I nodded my head letting them know he was right. "Well then who are you teaming with?"

Joe asked looking madder and madder as time went by. I hated having him mad at me. I was

about to start crying. "Baby I'm not mad at you don't cry I just I wanted you team with me and I

feel bad about putting stress on you." Joe said. I walked over and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry as well." Kevin said. I nodded knowing that they all had meant well. "So what are

you doing?" Eric asked. I smiled and gave a shake of my head saying "You'll see." I then walked

away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night I was standing at the face tunnel waiting for my music. Redneck Woman by

Gretchen Wilson hit as they announced me. "Please welcome TNA's newest knockout Nickie

Riot. I walked out my patented smirk on my face. I strutted down the ramp slapping fans hands

as I went. I climbed into the ring after grabbing a mic. I smiled out at the crowd. "HELLO

IMPACT ZONE!" I screamed and got loads of cheers. "As you all know I left the WWE because

I couldn't handle the shit my uncle was going through." I paused. "Well here things aren't going

much better. My husband is on one side and some of the men I grew up and consider family are

on the other side. Now I'm sure all of you had had to choose sides at some point in time. Well I

decided to do what was best in this situation. So I would like to introduce my partner…the one

the only BLURPRINT MATT MORGAN!" I said as his music hit and he came down. I handed him

the mic grinning as big as I could. "This little girl here came to me with a proposition the other

day and I couldn't say no." I smiled up at him. "I knew it would hurt her to pick a side and well

she's just as Abyss and I. So we talked to her and decided to let her be part of the team." Matt \

finished. I then heard the Main Event Mafia's music hit. I looked at the ramp in confusion. Kurt

had the mic. "So you're picking them over your family?" Kurt asked. "Kurt let me ask you

something…who are your two favorite bands?" I asked. He cocked an eyebrow and

said, "AC/DC and Black Sabbath." I looked at him. "Well if they both wanted you to travel with

them who would you pick?" I asked. The whole group started looking like they were thinking.

"How is that anything like this?" Scott asked. "Well you guys are like my family and Joe IS my

family. Plus some of those guys are my family like AJ." I explained. Kevin started laughing and

said, "This way you don't have loads of stress on you. Plus we aren't mad at you for picking the

Frontline and the Frontline isn't mad because you picked us. It works out for everyone." I

nodded letting him know he was right. We then walked backstage to be pounced on by the

beautiful people. "I love you Maddy." Kip said as he jumped on top. "I love you guys to but I

can't breathe." I said. They got up and helped me up. "I'm glad you handled the situation the

mature way baby." Joe said hugging me and kissing my temple.

* * *

Please review


	5. Secret Admirers and upset friends

I walked into my locker room the next Thursday to see lilies my favorite flower on my bench. I

smiled figuring that they were from Joe. I walked over and picked up the card. **I've never**

**had the guts to tell you how I feel but I thought I would start trying by leaving you with your**

**favorite flowers…Your secret admirer.** I cocked an eyebrow not really sure what to think of

this. If I told Joe I know he would go off the deep end and demand whoever it was tell so that

he could beat there ass._ Why does my life have to have such drama nothing can ever go the way _

_I want it to._ I turned hearing a knock on my door. "Hold on a sec." I said as I looked for a place

to hide the flowers. I put them in my locker then opened the door to see Petey Williams. "Hey

big guy what can I do for you?" I asked. He walked in and sat on my bench. He looked so down

that I had to ask him what was wrong. "What's wrong maple leaf?" I asked sitting down beside

him. He looked up at me with the saddest eyes. It broke my heart seeing him so sad. He was

always such a happy boy and I didn't like seeing him down like he was. I cocked my head to the

side waiting on him to talk._ I won't push him because I know how much that sucks. _ "I well

it's just that I've been in love with this amazing girl for ages and I finally had the balls to step

up and tell her and well she called me a little sleaze ball that would never amount to anything

and to get lost. Not long after that the whole thing happened with Scott then I lost my little

sister in a car accident. Everything is just crumbling around me." By the time he finished talking

he was crying. I reached my arm around him to try and comfort him. "Well Petey I'll tell you

this I can beat the hell out of the chick because you are not a sleaze ball you are one of the

sweetest guys I know and you have such an amazing TNA career so she can't say you'll amount

to nothing. Scott has been a little on the psycho side lately he even yelled at me which he never

does so I'll talk to him the best I can. As far as losing your sister the only thing I can say is the

pain never goes away but it does ease with time." I told him with a small smile on face and

truth in my words. Petey cocked his head to the side. "Thank you." He said before standing.

"You never did tell me who the girl was." I said smirking. He chuckled and said, "Taylor Wilde."

I was surprised but I planned on getting revenge on her momentarily. The whole Petey thing

had made me practically forget my "secret admirer." I walked out the door and down to the

knockout's locker room. "Yo open the door." I said knocking. Taylor opened much to my

happiness. I smirked as I punched her in the face. The other girls looked on in surprise as I

kicked her in the ribs. "How dare you call my best friend a sleaze and a nobody he has done so

much in this company and for this company. I should beat your ass but your skanky ass ain't

worth it. So here's the deal you apologize to him for being such a bitch and I won't have to do

anything to you." I said before turning to walk away. "Did you really say that to poor Petey?" I

heard Roxxi ask as I walked away. Taylor must have said yes because the next thing I heard was

"You bitch how could you do something like that to such a sweet guy?" I wasn't sure who had

said it but I knew that whoever did meant it. _It's good to know that maple leaf has friends at a_

_time like this._ I was still thinking about the secret admirer thing when I returned to my locker. I

decided to call a friend from the other side for advice on this. "Yo this is Cena what can I do for

you?" I heard after three rings. "Nice Johnny boy. Listen I need your help." I replied. "What's up

little one?" John asked. "Well it's complicated…see I walked into my locker room today and

found my favorite flowers." I started explaining. "You always did say Joe was a romantic." John

replied. "They weren't from Joe." I said. "WHAT?!?!?!" John yelled. I pulled the phone from my

ear. "Hold on I'm putting you on speaker." John said. "Who all's there?" I asked once he had

said "Okay." "Hey baby girl how ya doin'?" I heard Chris say. "Lots of confusion…I'm not sure if

I should tell Joe about my secret admirer or not." I answered sighing. "You should tell him but

you need to do it on your time and when Joe's in a good mood." "Randy is that you?" I asked

hearing a new voice coming into the conversation. "Yeah it is munch." Randy replied. Randy

and I had become really good friends after the whole kidnapping thing. "You guys are right.

Thanks."I said. We all then got off the phone. I was still confused but not nearly as bad as

before.

* * *

Hey please leave reviews and give me some ideas


	6. Problems, Problems, and more Problems

Sorry for taking so long to update been busy with school and remodeling. please review and give me ideas on who the secret admirer should be just not kurt

* * *

"Joe we need to talk." I said as he walked in our living room. Our house wasn't huge but it

wasn't tiny either. He looked up a little confused but, happy to see me home. "Hey sweetie

what's going on?" He asked as I sat down on the couch next to him. I wasn't really sure how to

go about telling him what I know I needed to. _Well option one he gets pissed but he hears about _

_it from me and not someone else. Option two he finds out from someone else or finds a gift for _

_me and gets pissed at not only the secret admirer but me for not telling him. So how to go about _

_telling him? _"Well…see earlier today I was at the arena training as you know…and when I got to

my locker room there were flowers there." I told him. He cocked an eyebrow and said "Well

who were they from?" I shrugged my shoulders. _I have no clue so what do I say?_ "The truth is

I'm not sure. At first I thought they were from you since you are such a romantic all the time

but, then I read the card that came with them and it said from you secret admirer and

something along the lines that they had liked me for quite some time and weren't sure how to

tell me." I explained. Joe looked pissed beyond all belief like I expected him to. He got up and

walked from the room. I wanted to follow him but, figured it would be best if I didn't. I sat

there my head in my hands totally confused as to what I should do. I hated when Joe was mad

but, I didn't know how to get him to calm down. I knew he wasn't mad at me but that didn't

help to make me feel better. _What to do? What to do? _A knock came on the door roused me

from my thoughts. I answered the door to see the last person I expected Chris. I cocked my

eyebrow confused to see him. "Hey sweetie how are you doing?" he asked. I looked at him

with sad eyes. "Not good Chris….how are things on your side?" I replied. He came in and sat on

the couch. "Well as you know DX is back and battling with Legacy, Adam was out on injury

now he's back, Jeff was feuding with CM over the title but now CM is fighting with 'Taker. I'm

teaming with Bigshow and we are the unified tag champs and we are feuding with MVP and

Mark Henry. Not much else to tell. So why aren't things good with you?" Chris finished. I sighed

and began to explain, "I told Joe about my secret admirer and he got mad and walked away. I'm

just not sure what to do. I love Joe and I would never do anything behind his back or to hurt

him. And with him getting mad like this I just feel like he doesn't trust me." I finished and

started to cry. Joe came running to my side. "Sweetie I do trust you and I'm not mad at you I'm

sorry I made you think otherwise please forgive me." Joe said hugging me to his chest.

Over the next couple of months I kept getting gifts from my secret admirer and the tension

between Joe and I kept getting worse. Plus Joe had joined the Main Event Mafia and had

become ruthless. Steve was no longer part of the group and Matt Morgan and they were now

feuding. I myself was no longer teamed with Matt or any of them. I was no feuding with the

Beautiful People with Tara. Her and I were a lot like in how we hated people who thought they

were better than everyone else especially when they weren't. We had fought them and won a

couple of times. "Randy I'm not sure what to do anymore. Things with Joe and I are rough right

now. He isn't mad at me but, his mood is so hard to handle. All he does is walk around pissed at

the world. He even joined the Main Event Mafia and is causing destruction all around him. I'm

trying to get him to calm down and explain to him how his anger is upsetting me but then all he

does is say well then why don't you run to your secret admirer and have him take care of you.

How the hell am I suppose to deal with that. Plus Petey got fired and so one of my good friends

is gone. It is just so nerve racking." I said looking at Randy. He had come over with some of the

guys to try and cheer me up. I had already drank two bottles of Vodka by the time they had

showed up. Randy and John hugged me. "I'm sorry sweetie I wish I could help but I don't know

what we can do." John said as they let me go. We sat around and talked for hours to come.

Drinking games were played to make me feel better and it helped. They left about two hours

before Joe came home. "Hey babe." I said as he walked in the door. He walked over to me and

squatted down. "Look I want to apologize for everything I've put you through lately. I shouldn't

get mad at you over the whole secret admirer thing it isn't your fault. Forgive me?" He asked.

I smiled and leaned in kissing him with all my heart. Joe went on up to our room as I told him to

wait on me. Standing in the door in nothing but a wrestling t-shirt and sexy, lacey, black and pink

underwear, my eyes ablaze with lust and passion. I step into the room slightly biting my lower lip in

anticipation of what was to come. Getting up off the bed, Joe slowly sauntered toward me in nothing

but the silk boxers that I love on him so much. My eyes widened as I looked over his strong arms, nice

chest, and further down. I started to smirk seeing how my outfit and what I was offering had caused.

His need for me had left him huge, hard, and throbbing. I stepped up to him resting my hands on his

shoulders. I started kissing him slow and easy; building his need and mine. Not liking being tortured he

grabbed the back of my head to pull me closer to kiss me harder. Loving being this close I pulled him

closer by his arms. Feeling his need rub my now sensitive clit I let out a deep moan. Smirking into the

kiss he picked me up. Wrapping my legs around his waist and locking my ankles I had made him rub up

against me even more causing more want and pleasure to build in the pit of my stomach. Laying me on

the bed he took off my shirt then let his eyes full of desire gaze over my breast and stomach.

"Beautiful." He said in a gruff voice. He started kissing me again only to move to my neck. His hands

worked on my black lacey bra as he kissed and sucked the sensitive spot on my neck causing me to

moan. He soon had my breast lose and began kissing down. He took my right breast into his mouth

causing me to let out a sigh. Licking and sucking on my now hard nipple he kneaded and massaged the

other causing us both pleasure. His mouth soon traveled further down were he slowly took off my

panties and dropped them on the carpeted floor. He started kissing up my leg until he got to my soaking

wet pussy. After one lick my head fell back as I mutter, "Oh God." Finding my opening he stuck his

tongue in. I bucked my hips as he continued his assault on my pussy. He was soon rubbing my clit along

with the licks causing me to want to go overboard. I screamed with pleasure as my first orgasm hit. He

then quit coming up and kissing me again. Kissing him with everything I had I flipped him over. Trailing

hot kisses down his chest I got to his large dick and took the head in. Teasing him at first I took in all I

could. Licking and sucking his shaft I grabbed the rest with my hand and was sliding it up and down in

sequence with my licks. Not willing to wait anymore he flipped me over and slowly entered me. Kissing

me he started going harder. My head fell back loving the pleasure that was racking my body I dug my

nails into his back moaning. "Harder baby," I said breathlessly. He complied with my commands and

started thrusting in and out of me harder and faster causing me to moan loud and hard as I left

scratches down his back. I could fill my orgasm coming as the warmth pooled in the pit of my stomach. I

soon came harder than I ever had before and it made him cum as well as he slammed into me a couple

more times. We then laid there catching our breaths before he pulled out of me and rolled onto his

back. Things were slowly getting back to normal between Joe and I at least I hoped they were.

I woke up the next morning and Joe was gone. Where he laid the night before was a note. **Went to train **

**be home as soon as I can. **I went down stairs and opened the door to get the mail. I walked outside and

got it. It was mostly junk so I threw it away and then went to take a shower. I had a slight hangover and

wanted to get rid of my headache. I got out of the shower and put on my clothes and ate some

breakfast. I then decided to go to the arena and train some since I had a championship match coming

up. I got there and walked to mine and Joe's locker room. I figured he wouldn't be in there but in the

ring working out. Boy was I wrong. As soon as I walked into our room I saw Joe making out with Taylor

Wilde. I guess I was wrong for thinking things were okay with us. I took my wedding band and threw it at

him. I ran to the Main Event Mafia locker room hopingto find Kev. I did and broke down as soon as I got

to him.


End file.
